By your side I'll stay
by GazeReiRu
Summary: Drowned by interviews Aoi wants to do something special for Uruha, but Uruha ends up having to go to the hospital. Theres a little bit of violence.


Hey I'm back sorry if any mistakes. This ones a little short but I hope you enjoy. ^_^

It was almost valentine's and I wanted to do something special for Uruha. We barely did anything romantic since we've been so busy with interviews.

"Hey baby are you okay," I asked when we were on break.

"Yeah but I want to spend some time with you," Uruha said resting his head on my shoulder.

" And I meant alone," he said nipping my neck.

I shifted and looked at him "I know I'm sorry baby but I promise we will do something after our interviews."

He smiled, leaning forward and kissed me. I kissed back starting to crave more.

"Guys get a room," Reita interrupted as he wrapped his arm around Ruki. Uruha turned towards Reita and gave him a glare.

Ruki leaned in and peeked Reita's cheek. "Who needs a room," Uruha asked sarcastically?

"Ah baby did you get all flustered," I said skimming my finger down Uruha's chest.

"I never did anything like that," Uruha yelled flinching under my captivating touch.

I tackled Uruha into the couch and started tickling him. Reita and Ruki both soon gave up on there mature side and joined me in tickling Uruha.

"Hahahaha stop it guys," Uruha laughted as he tried to push us away. When we finally stopped Uruha sat up with his clothes all over the place.

I helped him straighten his clothes out as he asked "Was that necessary?"

I quickly kissed his lips and got up "Yes." We walked to our next interview as Uruha pouted.

By the time we got ther he was still pouting so I dragged him into the nearest bathroom. "I'm sorry baby," I said hugging my pouting lover.

"I just want to go home," Uruha said resting his head on my shoulder as he hugged me back.

I pulled away with a gloomy look on my face "I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay but I need to get something from the car real quick," he said walking out of the bathroom.

I cleaned up my face a little bit and left for the interview.

I walked in and immediately noticed that Uruha wasn't in there "Ahh were is Uruha? Is he still out at the car?"

"Yeah he's been gone for a while now," Ruki said looking up at Reita with concerned eyes.

I ran out of the room "Oh shit Uruha."

URUHAS POV

I ran out of the building already fiddling with my keys when I felt big hands grab me from behind.

I turned and saw two grown men who looked around 30 years old.

"Who the hell are you two," I asked as one of them tightened there grip on my arm.

"Both of our girlfriends never stop talking about you so were getting payback," one of them said as they took out some metal bars.

I strugged to get away but they both started beating me until I fell to the ground covered in blood "Please...stop this."

"You can leave now and I'll do the rest," one said turning me over as he took my pants off.

"Stop...I'm begging you...Aoi save me," I sobbed unable to get up from the beating I got.

The man was about to penatrate me when I heard a faint yell and a bunch of punches and kicks.

I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything. My consciousness slipped from me and I was gone.

AOIS POV

I ran down the hall afriad of what might have occured. I couldn't stop thinking about what I would see.

Since we were kids he always was bullied by guys for his nice personality, but now that were grown up I can't even think about what men might do to him.

I burst through the doors and saw two men above a terrified and beaten Uruha. He looked like death the way he was laying in his blood.

I could feel tears excape my eyes as I beat the shit out of the two guys. I then immediately call an ambulance and 911.

All I could do was cry as I held my lover in my arms. I tried calling ruki but I couldn't speak when he picked up.

"Aoi whats up," Ruki asked when he anwsered.

He only heard my sobs and I softly whispered "U...Ur...Uruha."

Ruki dropped his phone and gathered everyone outside when he heard me.

The ambulance soon came after that and we rode with Uruha to the hospital.

I took a wet cloth and cleaned up his face, neck, down to his pant line. I stopped and grabbed his hand "Uruha...I'm sorry, please just wake up."

He was still asleep and I wished I had gotten there faster. I could feel him tremble every now and then so I held him even when we finally got into the hospital. The nurses had to pry me off of him so they could work on making him better.

One of the nurses said "Were going to have ask you to leave so we can change and clean him up."

I glared at them and protested "The only person I want touching him like that is me so let me do it."

They agreed to it because they both knew what he had just been through.

After I got him all refreshed I sat in a chair next to the bed and held his hand. The whole band decided to keep a distance for a while for my sake. They would see him later.

I could feel Uruha move a little so I thought it was nothing, but then I heard his small soft voice "You saved me."

I nodded my head as a tear escaped my eye "Yes I will always be there."

"I love you," he said with a warm smile as he tried to move, but everything hurt.

"I love you too, just dont move...rest," I said with a smile of relief.

"Okay...I'm going to sleep...please don't go," he said gripping my hand.

"I won't I said kissing his forwhead...and when your out of the hospital I'll do something really special for us," I said brushing hair from his face.

"Okay," Uruha said as he feel back asleep. I sat there and balled my eyes out with a sense of relief.

"Thank you for waking up...I love you so much," I sobbed until I was unable to cry anymore.

When I saw him smile in his sleep I just knew that when he got out of the hospital that it would be okay.


End file.
